Various tear-open lids have been proposed heretofore for beer and carbonated soft drink cans.
For example, my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,304, 3,246,791 and 3,355,058 show tear-open push-in tabs which are permanently joined to the remainder of the can lid, so that after being pushed in to provide the pour opening the tab remains attached to the can lid. Earlier examples of push-in tabs which remain attached to the can lid after being pushed in are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,898 to Fried and U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,117 to Jack.